Luego de la señal, deje su mensaje Gracias!
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: XD solo lean ... y luego opinen XDDD


**Luego de la señal, deje su mensaje, Gracias!**

**YuGiOh – Parody**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

El pequeño repiqueteo del teléfono móvil, sonó después de unos minutes, para luego ser atendido por la contestadota local.

" ( Clic ) " Yugi Motou es quien habla, puedes dejar tu mensaje cuando ... "CRASH" ( sonido de algo rompiéndose) ... Yami ...! Que paso ...? ( pasos ) plack plack plack ( fin de pasos ) OH, Por RA! ... LO ROMPISTE! Y ahora como lo haremos en la noche ... ( vos de Yami ) Aibuo, lo siento, no me di cuenta ( vos de Yugi) Pero semejante tamaño y color, como no verlo, o por lo menos sentirlo ( vos en forma de llanto ) Y ahora como se lo devolvemos a Joey? ( vos de Yami ) Y si no lo hacemos? No creo que lo necesite teniendo a Kaiba! ( vos de Yugi) YAMI! Es el de KAIBA! ( vos de Yami ) Demonios! ( se escucha como si alguien levantara algo roto ) Valla ... no sabia que a Kaiba le gustara este tamaña y color ... ( clic ) ... ( vos de la contestadota ) Luego de la señal, deje su mensaje, Gracias! ..."

Tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

-----------------------

Una melodía fúnebre se escucho de un teléfono móvil, en un departamento de soltero.

( clic ) " Este es Bakura Ryu, deja tu mensaje y luego iré a buscarte y enviarte al reino de las sombras ... Maldito ... Bas... ( se escucha un golpe ) BAKURA! ... ( se siente que el teléfono se cae ) Cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con mi móvil ... ( vos de Bakura enojado ) Oye ... porque me pegaste ...? Además tu no te ibas con el maldito Faraón y su larva ojuda? ( vos enojada de Ryu ) Bakura! No los llames así, son nuestros amigos! ( risa sarcástica de Bakura ) Vamos, no te hagas, muy bien que cuando ellos no están, les das con los cuchillos en la espalda ( un suspiro ) Tienes razón, Bakura. Pero por lo menos debemos aparentar ser amigos, si no, Como mierda les robamos los artículos del milenio.( se escucha mover a alguien para luego sentir unos gemidos ) Mmmm amo cuando eres casi como yo ( se escucha gemidos más fuertes, para luego sentir que algo se cae al suelo ) Ahhh ... si ... me gusta como me masturbas ... si ... sigue así ... ahhhh ... con la bo ... ( clic ) ... ( vos de la contestadota ) Luego de la señal, deje su mensaje, Gracias!

Tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

-----------------------

En el museo de Cuidad Dominio. Se escucha una melodía suave en una de sus oficinas.

( clic ) " ... Marik Ishtar esta ocupado ... luego de ... ( un grito ) UNA MOMIA ... CORRAN! AGGGGHHHHH! ... ( pasos apresurados, una puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose ) Amo Marik ... una de las momias esta viva ... VIVA ( un hombre histérico ) Como? ( vos de Marik ) Si ... si ... es una de las que trajeron con su hermana ... ESTA VIVA ( se escucha un golpe detrás de la puerta, para luego una vos de ultratumba ) Pagaran por haberme despertado ...! uuuuhhhuuuuhhhhuuuuhhhhhhhhh Morirán con la maldición del Faraón Eunuco! Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhuuuuhhhh! ( vos del hombre histérico ) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ( se escuchan corridas, vidrios rompiéndose, y luego un grito ) Ahhhhhh! **plof **( algo cayendo ) Maldición! ( vos de Marik ) ... MALIIIIIK! ... ( se escucha unos pasos, para luego abrirse una puerta ) JAJJAJAJJAJAJJAJJA ( risa desquiciada ) QUE IDOTA! JAJAJJA ( una vos molesta ) Como se te ocurre asustar así al nuevo curador! SE HA ARROJADO POR LA VENTANA!( risa desquiciada ) Pero ... pero ... jajajjaj alo has visto como ha corrido ! Por RA ... que divertido! ... ( un grito de una mujer enojada ) MARIK ... MALÍK QUE HAN HECHO! ( pasos furiosos, luego una puerta se cierra con violencia ) Maldición! Ishisu esta furiosa ... Es tu culpa Malikk ... ( golpes a una puerta ) Abran malditos demonios, cuando los agarre se arrepentirán! ( muebles corriéndose ) Pon bien ese mueble, no resistirá mucho pero lograremos escapar! ( grito de una mujer ) MALDITOS LOS MATAREEE ... (clic ) ... ( vos de la contestadota ) Luego de la señal, deje su mensaje, Gracias!

Tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

-----------------------

En algún lugar del local virtual de duelo de dados.

( clic ) ... " Este es el mundo virtual de Duelo de Dados cuando escu ... Ahhhhhhh ahhh ... noooo ( gemido ) Vamos ... se te gusta que te haga esto ( vos de alguien, en forma sensual y en susurro ) Para, ... que me ... ahhh ... Tristan ... que bien se siente ... ( vos en forma melosa ) ... por eso me gusta hacértelo ... ( un gemido mas grande ) mmmm ... eres rico ...! ( gemidos ) Ah ... si ... mas rápido ...! ( gemido ) Así? ... ( pregunta maliciosa ) Oyeee ... donde aprendiste hacer esto ... ahhhh ... que bien se siente ...! ( sonrisa pequeña ) Pues ...Joey me enseño ...! ( un golpe seco ) COMO? ... ( otro golpe y algo cayendo al suelo ) Como que el perro de Wheeler te enseño hacer esto? ( pasos apresurados y una puerta abriéndose ) Oye, Duke, no lo tomes así ...! ( silencio incomodo ) Bueno, si me lo enseño Joey, pero no me lo hizo a mi, me lo enseño mientras miraba como Kaiba reaccionaba ...! ( silencio incomodo ) En serio? ( vos de reproche y enojada ) Si Duke, lo juro ... ( pasos ) Mi amor ... ( se escucha como pequeños besos ) ... Se lo pedí, para hacerte ese favor que siempre me decías ... y nunca podía yo darte ese placer ...( besos ) ... ( mas besos ) ... ( gemidos ) ... ( mas gemidos ) ... (clic ) ... ( vos de la contestadota ) Luego de la señal, deje su mensaje, Gracias!

Tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

-----------------------

En algún lugar de la Mansión Kaiba. Suena el teléfono.

( clic ) Esta es la residencia Kaiba, luego de la señal ... deje su ... ( un grito ) SETO KAIBA! VUELVE ENSEGUIDA AL CUARTO! ( un gruñido disgustado ) Wheeler ... no me jodas ahora ... estoy ocupado! ( pasos apresurados y un golpe sobre una mesa ) Ah, no, ahora no me dejaras en este estado, y solo para trabajar ... Tu lo empezaste y ahora lo terminas! ( es escucha como alguien jala una silla ) Quítate Perro! Sal de mis piernas! ( una vos disgustada ) No, señor! Te aguantas ahora ...! Tu lo provocaste, y ahora te encargas de esa cosa peluda que tienes entre las piernas...! ( Seto Kaiba enojado ) Mira, Wheeler! Ya quita ese tonito de amo y señor, que estas en mi casa! Y ahora vete con esa cosa! Tendrías que ponerlo en agua fría, quizás así se ablande un poco! ( un golpe sobre la mesa ) Ah ... no! No me vengas con esas cosas ... No me haré cargo de tu amiguito, mientras el mío esta duro como roca...! Es tu culpa! ( Seto Kaiba mas enojado ) Mira Wheeler ... yo no tengo la culpa si se puso duro ... tu tendrías que cuidarlo mas ... ( Joey Wheeler enojado) Como? ... A ver ricachon, es tu amiguito, tu lo cuidas ... si quieres que yo lo haga por ti ... pues vuelve al cuarto, porque si no ... DORMIRAS EN EL JARDÍN!( se escucha una puerta azotar, para luego un suspiro de disgusto) Demonios ... ( vos de Kaiba resignado) Wheeler ...! ... (clic ) ... ( vos de la contestadota ) Luego de la señal, deje su mensaje, Gracias!

Tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tu ... tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ...

-----------------------

Colgó por cuarta ves el teléfono, resignado. Para luego guardarlo y volver a la mesa donde compartía con su cuñada un almuerzo en las costas del Caribe.

- Mokuba ... Hablaste con los chicos? – la vos de Serenity era preocupada.

- No ... – dijo resignado, para luego voltear a mirarla a los ojos – Pero has me acordar de decirle a Seto, que el disco virtual nuevo de color verde lo rompió Yami, porque se lo presto Joey ... que cuando estemos con Bakura y Ryu ... no confiáramos si sentíamos algo punzante en nuestras espaldas... que cuando veamos a Marik y falta Malik que nos cuidemos, quizás los fantasmas ronden ... Que le digamos a Joey y a Seto, que nos enseñen la técnica esa para hacer masajes en los pies ... y ... que además, cuando les dejemos al pequeño labrador dorado, que no lo junten con los pese dorados de Noa ... porque se morían por sobre dosis de comida ... y el pequeño no dejara la casa sana si Seto no esta con el ...

Serenity lo miro interrogante, pero no quiso preguntar mas, quizás ... cuando pudiera comunicarse con su hermano ... le preguntaría de que estaba hablando ...

**Fin XD**


End file.
